


Make Me Scream

by rosethorngirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation kink, I just found this again and was like yeah okay I guess it can be posted, LMAO, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Smut, Written while drunk a year ago, take it for what it is, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosethorngirl/pseuds/rosethorngirl
Summary: Bruce has a daddy. His daddy likes to f*** him. That's the story. PWP.





	Make Me Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. There is no point to this story. Take it for it is. LMAO

The door slams open as Hal is pushing him into his apartment. Bruce moans as he’s backed up against the wall next to the door while being kissed within an inch of his life. He feels Hal reach for the knob to shut the door and pulls back to take a breath and pull his shirt out of his pants quickly trying to take it off.

Holy fuck. Hal was an annoying bastard but he goddamn knew how to fucking kiss. He felt that mouth trail down his neck and suck on the underside, high up where even a turtleneck couldn’t cover it up and Bruce felt in his core. He stopped tugging at himself and grabbed onto Hal’s shoulders to steady himself from the force of how his arousal surged.

“Ugh, oh god, Daddy,” he gasps as he feels one of the other man’s hands squeeze his ass and cause him to rub his cock along Hal’s leg. 

Hal smirks into his sucking as he pulls his sweater and button down the rest of the way off and kisses him on the shoulder there. “That’s right, honey. You’re gonna be saying my name a lot tonight.”

Bruce keens as Hal surprises him by pulling them back, and spinning him around so he’s face against the wall. “Oh, Daddy,” he cries out as Hal unsnaps his belt and all but rips his pants open before tugging them down.

“Say it again, bitch,” Hal grins and slaps his ass through his bikini cut briefs. “Tell me how much you want me to fuck you in your pussy. Bend over.”

Bruce whines and braces his hands against the wall before pushing his ass further back; effectively bending over and feeling the other man pull his underwear over the curve of perfectly displayed ass. 

“Oh yeah,” Hal smirks and nips his butt cheek before getting a good handful of each cheek and spreading them apart. “You came prepared, you needy little slut.”

Bruce nods his head. “Yes, fuck yes, Daddy,” Bruce is gasping for air as he feels one of Hal’s fingers breech him. “I want you so bad my hole hurts for you.”

“Mm-hmm, how many times?” Hal mutters and pulls back, undoing his pants and pulling his cock out. “How many times you wanna get fucked in your pussy hole tonight, slut?”

Bruce whines high and needy again and winks his prepared fuck hole at his Daddy. “As many times as you want, Daddy. I’m yours to fuck.”

Hal groans and strokes himself. “Good boy. Such a good slutty, boy for Daddy.” He then lines his cock up with the well-lubed hole, and begins to push in slowly but unforgivingly into it. “Ohhh, yeah, that’s it. So tight,” He mutters and Bruce keens again holding onto the wall for dear life.

“Daddy, please, I hurt for it! I need your cock, fuck me!” Bruce cries out and grunts when he feels Hal smack his ass again before pulling his cock back and ramming it in fast and hard. “Please, Daddy!”

“Yeah,” Hal grunts as he starts up a pace and pulls his little bitch back by the waist to further bend him over and get him just slightly off balance. “Yeah, such a good hole for your Daddy. So tight. Just lubed up ready to be taken.”

Bruce whines and crosses his arms resting his head on them, grunting rhythmically with each thrust and making sure to clench in the way he knows is expected of him.

“I’ve thought about this all day,” Hal continues. “I’m gonna blow my load in your ass here and let it drip out of you while you order us some dinner. Then I’m going to watch you fuck yourself with that special toy I bought you while we wait for it to arrive.”

“Yes, Daddy!” Bruce whines and clenches hard. “I want to perform for you Daddy.”

Hal smacks his ass in reward and grins while he picks up the pace. “I know you do, honey. Such a good little slut for me.” He smacks his ass three more times in quick succession and Bruce cries out making Hal’s hips stutter and him grip Bruce harder. “Then I’m going to make you answer the door, naked and dripping. I want you to make sure you accidentally drop the cash and you have to bend over. Show that delivery guy what a loose fucked hole he’s missing out on.”

Bruce nods frantically, the humiliation making him harder. “Oh, yes!”

“Then when we’re eating, I want you to sit so nice at my feet on that vibrating plunger toy I bought for you. Just bounce up and down nice and lazy,” Hal groans smacking his ass again. “Keep that pussy open and loose with lube and cum. Keep you ready for it.”

“Yes, Daddy!” Bruce screams.

Hal bites his lip and fucks a little harder. “Cause then, I’m going to fuck you on my balcony. Make you ride my lap. It’ll be dark out, but there could be someone who sees you. Going up and down, pleasing Daddy’s dick. Yeah. Good little whore, that you are. Cause I’m going to shoot another load into your pussy and make you clean it up. Lick me nice and clean.”

“Yes!” Bruce feels his belly tighten and goes to reach for his dick, when Hal gives a particularly vicious thrust and growls a “No,” at him. He whines but puts his hands back on the wall.

“Tonight’s rules are if you don’t come from getting fucked, you don’t come. I’m not stroking you and you don’t get to stroke yourself. You’re only coming from pussy orgasms.”

“No, Daddy!” Bruce cries and feels tears well in his eyes. “I need to cum, Daddy.”

Hal smirks and spreads his cheeks watch his cock slide between them and into his bitch’s hole. “The I guess you better tell your pussy hole to get with it.”

Bruce does begin to cry when he feels one of Hal’s fingers tap at his rim. Oh god, he doesn’t think he can take it he’s clenching so hard. “Ugh, uh uh uh,” He grunts with the thrust that aren’t slowing down but are getting hard and harder. “Daaaaddddy!” He cries out. “Please! Fuck my pussy hole, let me cum!”

“Squeeze your tits and balance bitch, I’m going to cum,” Hal grunts and grabs his hips hard.

Bruce immediately grabs his chest with both hands, rubbing his nipples and feels Hal begin to cum in him. He cries out and feels his own orgasm starting. He officially cums too with a shout and tear running down his face when Hal pulls out and lets the rest of his cum dribble down his butt like the filthy whore he is.

“Gah, ah, yeah, baby,” Hal’s moaning and groaning through his orgasm and Bruce cries through his own.

As soon as Hal’s done, he pulls completely back, letting Bruce stay in that position to admire his work. “Good, bitch,” he says slaps the cum covered and filled ass in front of him. He starts to strip off his clothes and gestures to the kitchen, “Take out menus are by the fridge. I want pizza.”

Bruce takes a second before straightening up. He clenches to keep as much of his Daddy in him and tries to kick off his pants on unsteady legs to follow the orders. This was going to be a great night.


End file.
